kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Angels
, the protagonist of the Kid Icarus series.]] Angels (天使 Tenshi) are a divine species of supernatural beings in the Kid Icarus series, living under the authority of the gods. __TOC__ Abilities As a result of their divine origins, angels have the ability to use vehicles, powers, and weapons imbued with the power of the gods. Like the gods, they can also be healed by Hot Springs. Due to the Angel's Feather's ability of granting Pit temporary flight, it is likely that angels naturally possess an inherent magic in their wings that allows them to fly, a feature which Pit lacks. Additionally, an angel's wings seem to be vital to their health, as the loss of Pit's wings nearly results in his death.Chapter 21, Epilogue Viridi: Pit... Pit's in bad shape. He can't fly. He's barely breathing.Chapter 22, Air Battle Palutena: Pit is still unconscious. With his wings burned up, he can't last much longer. Angels are shown to be much stronger and more durable than humans, as Pit is able to easily keep up with the incredibly powerful Magnus. They are also extremely versatile, capable of adapting to most situations in order to complete their assigned tasks.Chapter 8, Boss Battle Pit: You can always trust an angel to find the best tool for a job!Chapter 16, Land Battle Pit: If it works, I'm gonna use it! I'm an angel! And this is how we get things done! Similar to the gods, angels have long life spans compared to humans.Palutena's Guidance Palutena: Well, compared to gods and angels like us, Ike is just a baby. However, it is likely that they still age, as Pit appears to have aged between the original Kid Icarus and Kid Icarus: Uprising, albeit slowly. Role Following a strict code of conduct, angels are described as servants and messengers of the gods;Chapter 2, Boss Battle Gaol: Aw, Palutena's little messenger boy. And Magnus, it's always a pleasure.Random Conversation Pit: I'm not an intern. I'm a messenger of the gods! however, not all gods have angels under their control.Random Conversation Pit: Do all gods have their own angels, like you have me? Palutena: No, I don't think that's necessarily the case. The most prominent example of an angel is Pit, who is a skilled warrior and the captain of Palutena's Army. However, the Chariot Master implies that angels typically do not fight, making Pit a rare exception.Chapter 19, Boss Battle Chariot Master: But you are no warrior, angel. Tell me, why do you fight? Pit: I fight for Lady Palutena. And I fight for the people under her protection! Chariot Master: That's not reason enough for an angel. Pit: Who are you to question my reasons? My choices are my own! Notable Angels *Pit: The servant and pupil of the goddess Palutena, as well as the captain of her army. *Dark Pit: A flawed clone of Pit. Dark Pit remains unaffiliated throughout the events of Uprising, though he is revealed to have joined the Forces of Nature in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U sometime after the events of the game. Trivia *It's suggested that angels may be associated with death by humans.Chapter 2, Land Battle Magnus: Well, I didn't expect to see an angel here. Hope this doesn't mean I've kicked the bucket. However, because Reapers are known to guide souls to the Underworld, the exact correlation is unknown. References Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Heroes Category:Species